


of linens and things

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Trapped In A Closet, prequel of sorts to another fic which is linked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "I know you’re afraid, but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”Cormoran stared determinedly at the ceiling, evaluating his options. He knew he’d made the wrong move almost as soon as he started moving, but by that point there was no turning back.





	of linens and things

**Author's Note:**

> First line prompted by to-kill-a-mockinggirl, thanks babe!
> 
> Can be read as a precursor to "if you ever need a fool," but stands on its own just fine.

“I know you’re afraid, but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”

Cormoran stared determinedly at the ceiling, evaluating his options. He knew he’d made the wrong move almost as soon as he started moving, but by that point there was no turning back. Robin stood nearly pressed against him in the tiny linen closet.

“I’m not afraid,” he said. Robin made a tiny, derisive noise in her throat, and he had a moment of nostalgia for the days when she’d been in awe of him.

“You’re not afraid, which is why we’re stuck in here. What happens when they need a fresh tablecloth?”

“Just-” Cormoran pinched his nose, trying to focus past the smell of Robin’s perfume and the moment of ridiculous panic he’d had. “If Elin had seen us, our cover would’ve been blown.”

“How? We’re not undercover, Strike, we’re invited guests, with our names on the list and everything. Well, your name, I’m just a plus-one,” she said, a touch bitterly. The client had not seemed interested in what Robin had to contribute.

“I know that,” he said. How could he explain without making things worse? “Elin and I didn’t- it didn’t end well,” he said, his tone brooking no questions. “I didn’t want to cause a scene, that would make us memorable. We’re not supposed to be memorable.”

Robin’s flat look said she didn’t quite buy it, but she let it go. “Fine, then. So what’s the plan?”

“I don’t-”

Just then, the closet door began to swing open. Cormoran caught Robin’s irritated glare before her hands came up and-

She pulled her mouth away from his and blinked at the waiter, who looked as though he was thoroughly tired of finding people making out in the linen closet.

“So sorry,” she said. “I just can’t keep my hands off him, you know! We’ll be going.” She caught one of his hands and pulled him out into the room. The waiter gave Strike an unimpressed once-over, clearly not understanding why a woman like Robin would be all over a man like Strike. 

“What was that?” he hissed as she towed him along down the hallway, towards the banquet. 

“What else would two people be doing in the linen closet?” she whispered back over her shoulder. “Wipe your mouth, you’ve got lipstick.”

“I’ve got-” Cormoran scrubbed at his mouth with his hand, and stopped, tugging Robin around to face him.

“What?” she asked, still glaring.

“You’re my date, you can’t be mad at me,” Cormoran said inanely. 

Robin’s eyebrows flew up. “Of course I can! Anyway, I saved us back there, what’ve you got to complain about?”

“Ah-” _That the kiss didn’t go on longer,_ supplied the part of his brain that continued to notice the lack of glitter on her left hand. 

At his silence, Robin huffed. “Can we pull ourselves together and get on with tonight? My feet are already starting to hurt.”

He glanced down, noting how the strappy heels brought her nearly to his height. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I panicked, and I shouldn’t’ve, and that’s on me. Alright?”

She sighed and nodded. “Apology accepted. Let’s both steer clear of Elin, and get this over with, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he echoed, and slid a hand round her waist. “Sure.”

“Come on then, Mr. Strike,” she said, “once more into the breach.”

“Robin,” he said, not moving. She looked up at him, tucking a loose lock of hair back behind her ear.

“Yes?”

He looked down the short distance to her face, so close.

“I’m glad I’ve got you here with me.”

Her face softened, and she smiled. 

“Me too,” she said.

“Let’s go, then,” he said, tearing his eyes away from her face and moving them towards the banquet. “Get this over with.”

He didn’t look to see the confused and hurt expression that Robin swiftly hid behind an empty-eyed smile as they strode confidently into the party.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you ever need a fool....](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13329219)


End file.
